FF7: Blood Hunt
by FinalCloudFantasy
Summary: After the events of AC, Cloud is living a relatively normal life, when a killer created for Sephiroth is set upon Cloud and company.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Blood Hunt

Chapter I: V's Master Plan

I don't own anything.

Author's note: This chapter's kind of bigger than the regular chapters, since there's all the exposition that needs to happen. Enjoy!

* * *

A ceiling fan. I yawn and stretch, look at the clock. 6:30 AM, a good time to wake up. I sit up, throw off my covers and hop out of bed. Look in the bedroom mirror; brush my blond hair back with my hand. My mako eyes stare coldly back at me. My hair always falls back in the same place; don't know why. I turn back towards my bed and notice Tifa's not there, but her underwear is. We've been married now for a few months. Nice wedding, everyone was there. I think even Aerith was there, probably Zack too. Anyways, better go down stairs and get some breakfast and maybe grab some ass.

I throw on a tank top and some pants and head on down stairs. Tifa's messing with something and doesn't notice me. She was leaning over, so I snuck up and smacked her bare ass. She squealed in surprise and turned to see me, replacing her look of shock with a cute smile. I haven't used adjectives like that for a while. Not being depressed is nice. Tifa play punched my arm and we both kiss.

"You should go take a shower and we can go out today," I said.

"I thought you liked it when I walked around with out much on," Tifa said flirtatiously.

"Well, that is why I smacked your ass," I replied. "But we can do something nice. We can dump the kids on Barret or something."

"Alright," Tifa began heading off.

"Hey, wait!" I called, getting her turn back around. "Give me your shirt."

"Huh? Okay," Tifa said, pulling her shirt off. She tossed it to me, and then continued upstairs.

I had a fun joke I'd play. I've done it before with out her knowing I was the culprit. After I knew she was in the shower I quickly stole all of her shirts in her drawers and hid them.

Then I went back down stairs and ate some eggs that Tifa had cooked.

"R-r-ring!"

I answered the phone. It was Yuffie.

"What's up, Yuffie?" I asked casually.

"I need you to deliver some materia for me," Yuffie spoke in her high-pitched, girly voice. "Can ya do it, Cloud?"

"Just give me an address and an estimation of what you intend to pay me," I replied.

"Pay?" Yuffie replied in a confused manner. "I thought friends got free services-"

I hung up. Yuffie needs to learn, friend or not, I need to have money to pay the bills. Apparently saving the world doesn't create cash flow. Most people don't even know who I am.

* * *

(Third Person.)

Tifa rummaged through her drawers, desperate to find a shirt.

"I know I did some laundry just the other day," Tifa said to herself.

She closed her drawers disappointedly and checked into the children's room. The kids were still asleep, so Tifa snuck in and searched their drawers to make sure she didn't accidentally place a shirt in there. Marlene's eyes fluttered open and notice the shirtless Tifa.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Marlene asked in a sleepy voice.

Tifa turned and covered herself.

"Someone stole my shirts," Tifa answered.

"Maybe Cloud knows where they are," Marlene suggested.

Tifa mentally slapped herself. Ever since Cloud became a functioning part of the family, he had developed a crude sense of humor. Of course it he did it.

"Sorry Marlene," Tifa smiled. "You and Denzel should go ahead and get up."

"Denzel's already up," Marlene answered.

Tifa blushed when she looked over at a wide-eyed boy.

"Sorry," Tifa waved. "Just think of me as your mom. Every kid sees their mom naked at least once in their life."

Tifa walked down the stairs, embarrassed by the awkward moment. She found Cloud hanging up the phone.

* * *

(Cloud's POV.)

"Hey, who was that?" Tifa asked me as she walked down the stairs.

"Just some absent minded girl," I replied, not really noticing Tifa.

"Yuffie?" Tifa guessed.

"Yeah."

I heard the door open and turned to see Barret and Vincent enter.

"Cloud, did you take-?" Tifa began, but noticed Barret and Vincent, and quickly wrapped her arms and chest with a blanket. "I didn't know we'd have company," Tifa spoke through clenched teeth, obviously agitated.

"What's up, Spiky-ass?" Barret boomed as he wrapped his muscular black arms around me and lifted in a big bear hug.

"Not much, Barret. And you?" I asked, hoping to get Barret to let me go. My plan worked.

"You know that oil field I told ya about earlier? Well I've got all kinds a people workin' there now. We'll replace Shinra for good pretty soon…" Barret mused, rambling on in his usually excited manner.

"Cold?" I heard Vincent ask Tifa, curious about the blanket.

"The heater's broken," Tifa lied. I suddenly remembered why she was wearing the blanket.

"Cloud, I brought you something," Vincent said to me, interrupting Barret's long tale.

Vincent pulled out a large metal boomerang, with what appeared to be materia slots.

"What is it?" I asked, forgetting everything else as I took the weapon into my hands.

"I heard creativity can uplift one's soul, so I tried it out. I made some weapons," Vincent explained.

"I'm not sure if weapons building was what they had in mind," I replied, although impressed by his workmanship.

"Well, some black market arms dealers liked them enough to sign a paid contract with me," Vincent responded.

I smiled. Vincent was joining society, just as I had recently. We we're becoming normal, relatively.

"Welcome to the business world," I said, shaking Vincent's hand.

"With the money I'm making, I'd like to employ you," Vincent said.

I stared in shock. Vincent, hire me?

"Really? What do you need?" I questioned, truly wondering what Vincent wanted me to do that he didn't want to do.

"I need you to bring me Zack's old Buster Sword," Vincent answered. "I plan to study its attributes."

"Okay," I answered hesitantly.

That sword represented a lot to me.

"I'm only studying it, so I won't hurt it," Vincent said before I could express concern. "But I need you to get it now, and I'm paying 3000 gil."

"3000?" I wondered aloud. That could pay for a lot. "I'm on it," I answered definitely.

I put on my coat and boots and started to head out.

"I'll be here when you get back,' Vincent said.

I could sense there was something he wasn't telling me. But I trust Vincent.

"Okay."

I headed out and mounted Fenrir. I drove off, quickly passing through the streets of Edge.

* * *

(Third Person.)

Vincent turned to Tifa.

"Are the children in their room?' Vincent asked in a very serious tone, more serious then usual.

"Yes, why?' Tifa asked, recognizing the concern in Vincent's eyes.

"Something, or someone, is after Cloud, and they're going to come here," Vincent answered.

"What are you talkin' about?" Barret questioned, never having known Vincent's original intentions of coming here.

"Just prepare to fight, Barret,' Vincent replied.

Tifa's eyes narrowed in anger and confusion.

"Then why did you send Cloud away?" Tifa demanded.

"To get the sword and to stay out of the way for his own good," Vincent explained.

"For his own good? But…" Tifa was cut off.

"Cloud needs that sword to beat an enemy that might come. If he's here without it, and that enemy comes, Cloud will get himself killed," Vincent explained. "You know how headstrong Cloud can be."

Tifa nodded. She knew quite well.

"But what's the plan, V?" Barret demanded, quite anxious about a potential threat to his 'sister', daughter, and home. He didn't need to worry about Cloud.

"Tifa, you just need to take the kids to a safe place in the house," Vincent said. He turned to Barret. "You and I will take care of the enemies."

"Oh yeah! I'm going guns a blazin'!" Barret replied enthusiastically.

"Just be careful guys,' Tifa pleaded.

Tifa turned and ran up the stairs, her blanket flowing behind her.

"We need to go outside where there's less chance of accidental damage," Vincent said.

"You shoulda told me we were going to fight," Barret whined as the two gunmen walked outside. "I coulda brought all kinds of goodies!"

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII: Blood Hunt

Chapter II: One Idiot Down, One Evil Genius to Go!

I don't own anything.

* * *

(Cloud's POV.)

I wonder why Vincent needs the Buster Sword so bad? I drove on through the empty wastelands, my Fenrir roaring across the wild terrain. I feel that there's something wrong. What could Vincent be thinking? He always knows something I don't. I snap back to reality and see something ahead. It's the cliff where Zack's sword is, but there's a whole bunch of thuggish looking people hanging out around it. I pulled up and stopped, Fenrir's engine catching everyone's attention. I checked my back to find a sword. Good. I don't want to open my sword compartment; that would look like I wanted to fight. I also remember I have that boomerang Vincent gave me. I might have to try it out if these guys prove dumber then they look, which was pretty dumb.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, dismounting my bike and approaching the person who appeared to be the leader. He had red cornrows and a scarred lip. He was short too. Ugly.

"This ain't yo' cliff," the man spoke. "We can be here if we so choose." His slang language reminded me of Barret, but without any spirit behind it.

"I just came for the sword," I replied. "Then I'll be out of your hair."

"That ain't goin' to work," he argued. "Our boss already claimed the sword. We're just keepin' it safe."

"It belongs to an old friend of mine," I persisted.

I shoved my way through the crowd and pulled the Buster Sword out of the cliff.

"Well unless that old friend is my boss, then you best be puttin' that sword back," the man said, now with a gun in his hand. "You choose; leave the sword and walk away, or keep the sword and don't walk away."

"So if I hold the sword and just stand here, I'm fine?" I chastised the man.

"Don't play cute wit me!" the man yelled angrily. He knew I made a fool of him, and his pride wouldn't have it. Some of the gang members smiled or covered their mouths. "No one play's cute wit Mafer!"

"Is that your name? Mafer?" I asked, getting more of the men to laugh.

"Hell yes it's Mafer, and you'll remember it!" Mafer exclaimed.

"I'll remember when they're making your grave stone!" I replied, holding the Buster Sword in my right hand and now the Hexnarok, my six-in-one weapon, in my left hand.

"Kill him!" Mafer ordered.

* * *

(Third Person.)

Cloud jumped high into the air, avoiding three hooligans trying to tackle him. Mafer pulled out a large, claymore type sword and jumped at the airborne Cloud. Cloud held his Buster Sword up and blocked Mafer's first attack, but Mafer followed up with a kick, knocking Cloud down to the ground. Cloud landed on his feet and began to block numerous bullets fired by Mafer's cronies. The gang members fired all kinds of guns, from pistols and rifles, to even huge shell firing cannons. Cloud deflected the bullets, even reflecting some back at their users.

'Time to end this,' Cloud thought to himself.

"Ultima!" Cloud yelled, and a massive green wave of pure energy and rage burst from Cloud's sword.

"Shit!" Mafer yelled as he and his cronies were engulfed in the blast.

Cloud stood ready and watched the dust settle. All of his adversaries were defeated, save for a badly bruised Mafer.

"You tink yo so tough!" Mafer laughed like the idiot he was. "I can use materia too! Cure!" Mafer exclaimed, his wounds fading as a white shimmer flowed across him.

"Try to do that when you're in pieces!" Cloud yelled, throwing his newly acquired boomerang, now equipped with ice materia.

Mafer ducked and laughed.

"That the best you got?" Mafer chuckled.

Cloud pointed to an object behind Mafer, and the criminal spun around, only to be smacked right in the face by Cloud's boomerang. Mafer hit the ground, but got back up. Cloud caught his boomerang.

"You filthy bastard!" Mafer cursed.

He ran forward, but suddenly froze solid. Cloud poked Mafer curiously, causing Mafer to crumble into icy pieces.

"Like I said, in pieces," Cloud smirked.

* * *

(Cloud's POV.)

Fighting never used to be this humorous. Except back when that idiot, Palmer, had a truck run into him. Then I looked down at the Buster Sword. I felt like I was stronger somehow. I climbed back onto Fenrir and started it back up.

"Why are you leaving in such a hurry?" a voice spoke behind me.

I twisted in my seat to see behind me, where a man, far fiercer looking then Mafer, stood smiling sadistically. He had an unshaven face, short hair, and an air about him that felt both intelligent and twisted. He was far smarter then Mafer. Then again, pretty much everyone is.

"Oh, wait, maybe you should be in a hurry," he laughed. "Since, as we speak, my men are visiting the 7th Heaven, desperate to know your whereabouts," the man said.

My blood began to boil. I shot off through the wasteland without a moment's hesitation. I must reach Edge! I must protect those I love! TIFA!

* * *

To be continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy VII: Blood Hunt

Chapter III: Ifrit Cometh

I don't own anything.

* * *

(Cloud's POV.)

I raced through the wild fields with only one thought in my mind. I refused to think of failure. I'm a new Cloud! I'm not depressed Cloud. I'm not sad annoying Cloud either! I'm optimistic Cloud! Basically, I've learned to lie to myself. No! That's old lonely Cloud thinking! Hope is what I need!

(Third Person.)

The evil man watched Cloud drive into the horizon.

"Let's make the race a little more… interesting!" the man laughed.

'Damn, you know how to talk, Dirk,' the arrogant man thought to himself.

Dirk stretched out his arm, now glowing with a fiery red aura.

"Come forth, Ifrit!" Dirk summoned.

A monstrous column of flame came down from the sky and hit the ground, scorching any life under it.

(Cloud's POV.)

I noticed a flash of red light behind me, and I glanced back. I saw a huge pillar of fire hit the earth and dissipate, leaving a large beast, covered in flame, from its humongous ram horns to its tail and hooves. The demonic looking thing stood hunched over at first, but then it began running after me, and began catching up with me!

"Holy shit!" I yelled, while barely ducking the monster's large claws.

I pulled the Buster Sword and my boomerang off my back, and began zigzagging in an attempt to lose the creature if at all possible.

"Haaah!" I flung my boomerang at Ifrit, slicing and icing the creature's left arm.

"RAUGH!" Ifrit roared, obviously injured by the ice materia.

I caught my boomerang and was about to pop the ice materia into the Buster Sword, when I noticed I had a time materia. It uses a lot of energy, but it was well worth it at this point. I grabbed the materia and held it up.

"Haste!" I yelled.

My bike suddenly boosted and moved at twice the normal speed, leaving that ugly bastard far behind. Ifrit faded back into the sky.

* * *

(Third Person.)

Vincent and Barret stood outside the 7th Heaven bar, guns locked and loaded. A military grade vehicle pulled up in front of the two men. Several armed men stepped out of the 'jeep', although it resembled more of a tank. Lastly, a young woman stepped out. She walked up to Vincent and Barret, her nice looks contradicting her stern face. She was obviously the leader, despite her deceptive appearance, and her muscles showed she was more then capable of bossing her cronies around, not to mention a trident and two sheathed katana strapped to her legs.

"This the 7th Heaven?" she inquired in a strong, country, back woods accent, earning a cold stare from Vincent.

"No," he answered.

"Read the damn sign, woman!" Barret exclaimed, his anxiousness getting the better of him.

"I read the 'damn sign'," she replied in an agitated manner. "I was testin' to see if this was gonna be a friendly business transaction or not."

"And the verdict?" Barret chastised.

The woman eyed Barret with an angry look and turned around.

"What are ya lookin' at, bitch?" Barret fumed.

She then walked back to where her men stood.

"Fire!" she ordered.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the men all began firing their rifles on full automatic.

"Wall!" Vincent yelled, creating a powerful shield over Barret, himself, and the building. "Go ahead, Barret."

Both men held up their guns and began firing.

Up in the top floor, Tifa sat in the kids' bedroom.

"What's going on, Tifa?" Denzel asked.

"It'll be over in a few minutes," Tifa said for the eleventh time.

Crash! Tifa turned her attention to the noise and leaped from the bed to the door. She peered through the crack to see two thugs climbing through a window into the house.

"Damn it," Tifa breathed. She grabbed a metal pipe that Cloud meant to fix something with, and held it ready to hit the men when they entered.

One of the men slowly edged the door open.

"Haaah!" Tifa cried out, beating the man right upside the head with her pole, sending him reeling backward in pain.

"What the hell? Rodney?" the other man cursed as he rushed into the room, pistol drawn.

"Get out!" Tifa jabbed her pole into the man's nose, breaking it. The man fell back, and Rodney fired his own pistol. Tifa reflected the bullet with her pole, catching Rodney in the shoulder and sending him painfully down the stairs.

"You stupid b-,"

"Don't say it!" Tifa kicked at the man, causing her blanket to fall off.

The man blocked her foot, but the force pushed him back. He was about to attack, but stopped when he saw Tifa was only wearing some cut up jeans.

"You're easily distracted!" Tifa sent a powerful kick to the man's groin, knocking him unconscious.

Vincent and Barret fired their guns through the shield, but all enemy bullets simply bounced off the shield, unable to injure the heroes. Bounty hunter after bounty hunter fell around the female leader, but her aim and stare remained unwavering.

Finally, the Wall broke, but the majority of the bounty hunters were either incapacitated or dead. Only seven gang members, including the woman, remained. Suddenly, a motorcycle engine could be heard, and the bounty hunters turned to see Cloud come flying through the air. All six pieces of the Hexnarok flew out, impaling all six remaining cronies. Cloud stopped his bike and stepped off with the Buster Sword and his boomerang in hand.

* * *

(Cloud's POV.)

I walked forward a little, just to let the woman know I was a threat.

"So this is the infamous mister Strife?" the woman spoke. She was already getting on my nerves. "The name's Betsy. I've been looking forward to fighting you ever since that whole Sephiroth ordeal."

"That's an awful long time spent anticipating your death," I replied sharply. I wanted her to walk away. "You could have just killed yourself and saved me the trouble."

"Smart mouthed bastard!" Betsy cursed, dashing forward with a huge trident in hand. I easily blocked her attack.

I forced her back and threw my boomerang. She barely blocked, encrusting her trident with ice. I caught my boomerang. She was mad. She rushed at me, slashing with her trident, but I just smacked the frozen prongs, breaking them into shards of ice and metal. Betsy fell backwards onto her ass. She was still very inexperienced. Mafer was dumber, but he was still more skillful.

"Stop playing with me!" Betsy screamed, unsheathing her two katana, and wildly lashing out at me.

"I don't fight or kill women," I replied. I always followed that code. No women or children, or old people. Men, for some reason, I could just kill fine and easily.

I pulled back on my sword and swung up fiercely, launching Betsy's swords high into the air.

Bang! Betsy fell onto her knees, the life drained from her eyes and a bullet hole in her forehead.

"I kill women," the same man who summoned Ifrit said, holding a pistol as he stood behind his dead servant.

"What?" I questioned aloud. "You sick bastard!" I cried out, lunging with my Buster Sword.

"Aero!" the man yelled, blowing me back with an unnatural gust of wind.

"You must play with Ifrit before you pay with me," the man laughed. "Come forth!"

Once again, the sky was enveloped in dark clouds, all swirling into the middle. The middle burst open, and a massive column of fire shot down to the ground, scorching the earth. Bits of heat and flame licked at Cloud, but he stood firm. A beast emerged.

"RAUGH!" Ifrit roared.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
